vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Franky
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Franky Shogun= Summary Franky, real name Cutty Flam, is the crew's shipwright. His eccentric behavior (SUUUPPERRR!!) and habit of wearing speedos lead many to brand him a pervert (which he takes pride in), yet he is loyal and protective of his friends, often calling them his "little bros". He's also prone to strike poses and breaking out into torrents of tears at the slightest provocation. Initially, he was the leader of the Franky Family, a gang of villainous dismantlers who provoked the Straw Hats' wrath by mugging Usopp and stealing most of their money. As his epithet implies, he is a cyborg known as BF-36 (BF = Battle Franky) due to being hit by a sea train and washing up on a scrap yard and using said scrap to modify his body to keep from dying. He later uses blueprints from the world's best scientist to upgrade himself to BF-37. His past is tied to Nico Robin's, as while she can read the location of the superweapon Pluton, he actually owns the blueprints themselves, having been passed down among the shipwrights of Water 7 for generations. After being captured by the World Government along with Robin, he burned the blueprints and fought alongside the rest of the Straw Hats to save her, and eventually joined them after being blackmailed through theft of his speedos. His dream is to build and sail on what he deems the greatest sailing ship on the seas, which resulted in the construction of the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny. After the events of Enies Lobby his first was 44,000,000 belly. His current bounty is 94,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, Likely High 7-C | Low 7-B, likely far higher with Franky Radical Beam Name: Franky, originally named Cutty Flam, epithet "Cyborg", "Iron Man" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 34 (Pre-Timeskip), 36 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Cyborg, Shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Boxer and Proficient Grappler, Cyborgization (Has altered his body with cybernetic functions to a great extent. The front of his body is built out of steel), Genius Intelligence (An extremely able shipwright and carpenter. Made himself a cyborg), Hair Manipulation (Can use his sideburns as projectiles), Transformation (Franky Kentaurus, unknown if he's still able to do this), Weapon Mastery (Proficient nunchucks user and marksman, has a vast weapon arsenal within his body), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs from his mouth), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical strength by using cola as fuel), Air Manipulation (Can fire powerful air blasts), Has built - in artillery Explosion Manipulation (Can fire rockets and cannonballs from his arms), Preparation (Given time and prep he can upgrade his body with varying features) | Same as before | Same as before to a greater degree, Enhanced Hearing, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can shoot laser beams that explode upon contact and can instantly melt steel or generate light from his chest), Resistance to Gas Manipulation and Fire Manipulation with Franky Shogun. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can overpower the likes of Blueno and Fukurou with his physical might) | At least Town level+ (Stronger than before), likely Large Town level (Able to damage Oars with physical might alongside Chopper) | Small City level+ (Held his own against 3 of the Donquixote Family Executives by himself for an extended period before defeating one of them later on. Easily overwhelmed Baby 5 and Buffalo with his Shogun and could dispatch them with minimal effort), likely far higher with Franky Radical Beam (Vaporized a door that Sanji couldn't destroy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Matched Fukuro in close-quarter-combat when out of cola) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (He can contend with Vice Admirals of Marine Headquarters and Donquixote Family executives such as Dellinger), likely Speed of Light with Franky Radical Beam (Caesar Clown stated that only Vegapunk, who based his in Kizaru's power could create a laser beam. And Franky got this technology from Vegapunk's laboratory) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to swing around nunchucks made from stone pillars and steel chains with considerable ease) | Class M | Class G (With help from the Tontatta dwarves, could push the Smile Factory over) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class+, likely Large Town Class | Small City Class+, likely far higher with Franky Radical Beam Durability: At least Town level (He could take attacks from CP9 members such as Fukuro) | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level (ook hits from Oars) | Small City level+ (Given the Pacifista Prototype's durability and that he took a beating from Dellinger, Machvise, and Senor Pink all at once and could continue fighting. Despite the efforts of Baby 5 and Buffalo, both of them were only capable of piercing the arm of the Shogun after countless attacks, and combining both of their destructive power) Stamina: High (fought with Nero in the way to Enies Lobby and defeated Fukuro. Resisted Lucci's attack and saved Nico Robin before Spandam could drift her to the Gates of Justice and helped in the battle against the marines from the Buster Call. During Dressrosa fought with Machvise, Dellinger and Bastille and had a heated battle with Senor Pink sustaining great damage on his weakpoint) Range: Hundreds of meters with projectile attacks Standard Equipment: Lots of cola (Stored in his built - in fridge in his abdomen), generally have access to Thousand Sunny and Franky Shogun (As well as the other various vehicles and machines stored in Thousand Sunny) Intelligence: Genius engineer (Designed and built his own cybernetic body, developed the cannon-like mechanism his Coup De Vent/Burst uses, designed and built Thousand Sunny and its various add-on vehicles himself, grasped the concept of light lasers that only Vegapunk was originally able to create and incorporated it into his cyborg body etc.), extremely skilled carpenter and shipwright, accomplished and resourceful fighter Weaknesses: His back is not made of steel, this has been shown to be exploited a few times in the series. Strength slightly decreases if he uses up cola. Some attacks require cola to be used. Can only carry 3 bottles of cola at a time. | Still powered by cola, though can hold much more due to his upgraded body Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre-Timeskip= *'BF-36:' Cyborg Tactics: After Franky turned himself into a cyborg, he originally labeled himself as BF-36 (Battle Franky 36, his thirty-sixth creation of the same name, which allowed him to develop a battle style he called Cyborg Tactics. Head: Franky's head is one of the clearer signs that he is, in fact, a Cyborg. With various aspects such as an exposed metal nose and a three pointed chin which is called a "Butt Butt Chin", it clearly shows that he is indeed a cyborg. Aside from these, however, Franky has also made some modifications to it so that his head can perform a number of functions. *'Fresh Fire:' Franky takes a deep breath and breathes fire like a flamethrower. *'Master Nail:' Franky takes a deep breath as he does with Fresh Fire, but shoots out nails instead of flames. By flailing his head about, Franky can fire the nails in multiple directions. *'Franky Triangle Jacker:' Along with the majority of his hair, his sideburns have also been modified in the form of razor sharp weapons which he can shoot at the opponent. The sideburns grow back immediately after they’ve been removed. Shoulder: Functions that Franky can perform with his modified shoulders. *'Franky Destroy Ho (Franky Destroy Cannon):' Franky lowers his shirt to reveal the two holes in his shoulders which then form into the cannons. This function, however, causes him to dislocate his shoulders and hurts Franky in the process. **'Tsuiseki Hodan (Chaser Bullets):' Despite its name, these bullets do not home in on a target. Franky simply just chases an opponent with his cannons firing. Arms: Franky's forearms have been modified to a size considerably larger than an ordinary human's. They both house a large number of weapons. The right arm is used mostly to deliver devastating melee attacks while the left arm is used mostly to deliver ranged attacks. *'Coup de Vent (Wind Cannon):' Franky connects both of his arms together with a "T" shaped pipe then aims the remaining end of the pipe at his opponent. He then sucks massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms (thus making them grow even larger) and when he reaches critical mass he fires a cannonball of compressed air at his opponent. Franky is able to adjust the power when he uses this function. **'70mm Kokei 0.2 Cola Ho Coup de Vent (70mm caliber, 0.2 Cola Cannon Small Wind Blow):' A small version of Coup de Vent only using two-tenths of a cola. **'70mm Kokei 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent (70mm caliber, 1.5 MAX Cola Power Wind Blow):' A super-powerful form of Coup de Vent, using one and a half colas. *'Franky Boxing:' Primarily used when he is running low on cola. Basically, standard boxing maneuvers. *'Strong Right:' Franky is able to separate and fire his chained right forearm like a rocket at an opponent and reel it back in for further damage as well as recovery. *'Strong Hammer:' First, Franky removes the skin on his right hand. With it removed, Franky can deliver a punch which he calls Strong Hammer. **'Ultimate Hammer:' An apparently stronger variation of the Strong Hammer attack that has so far been used in conjunction with Franky Kentaurus. After capturing his opponent in Centaur mode, Franky uses this function to bash his opponent's face in at point blank range. *'Weapons Left:' Franky holds his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing the opponent, his arm then rotates inward and his wrist opens like a door hinge. The hole in his left hand opens up to reveal a gun sight that Franky can aim with. Franky is then capable of shooting a cannon ball. *'Beans Left:' Franky twists his left arm inwards without moving his left hand at all and exposes four small holes in his wrist that shoot rapid-fire explosive pellets at his opponent, like a machine gun. *'Hoshi Shield (Star Shield):' Franky expands his left forearm into a circular, shield-like state. *'Ouch Finger:' Franky opens the tip of his left pointer finger and fires a bullet from it like a pistol. *'Hakugeki Ho (Trench Mortar):' With Anti-Monster Shells threaded into his left arm like a Gatling gun, Franky fires at an opponent at point blank range with his left arm. Chest: After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his intestines should be. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can be stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also, the smaller amount of fuel, the less Franky's total strength is. Legs: Functions that Franky can perform with his modified legs. *'Franky Kentauros (Franky Centaur):' Franky transforms into a Centaur by spiting his legs vertically and sliding his front set forward. While he's not physically stronger in this form he can use his four legs to grab onto an opponent and restrain them so he can launch another attack. *'Coup de Boo (Fart Blow):' Franky inflates his buttocks to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. **'Cola Ho Coup de Boo (1.0 Cola Cannon Fart Blow):' A smaller version of Coup de Boo only using one cola. Franky's buttocks don't inflate as much as during a regular Coup de Boo, and the distance Franky is propelled is likewise shorter. |-|Post-Timeskip= BF-37: Armored Me: During the timeskip, Franky rebuilt and upgraded his body into a second configuration. This form is completely different in appearance to his previous cyborg body. Notably, he is several times larger and has more conventional cyborg parts. As in his previous form, Franky is fueled by cola. Head: Upon his head, Franky has several changes in this configuration. His metal nose can be pushed down like a button. When pushed down for more than three seconds, his hair can pop out of his head. His hair is also more controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. *'Franky Fireball:' The improved version of his Fresh Fire, Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. Shoulders: Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. *'Franky Rocket Launcher:' Franky can fire three rockets from a slot in his left shoulder. It is currently unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. *'Franky Cannon:' Franky shoots his opponent with cannons that come out of hatches on his shoulders. Arms: Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. *'Franky Radical Beam:' Franky fires a laser, akin to that of the Pacifista, in place of where he would previously use his Coup De Vent attack. According to Franky, this is his ultimate attack. *'Strong Right:' A new version of the original Strong Right, Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. *'Weapons Left:' A more powerful version of his previous Weapons Left, Franky reveals guns in his knuckles that shoot his opponents. *'Coup de Vent:' Since the timeskip, Franky has improved his Coup de Vent attack by making it a variation of Weapons Left, allowing him to perform this attack with one hand, rather than requiring both. Franky holds his left hand forward and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm. Chest: Functions that Franky can perform with his modified chest. *'Franky Nipple Light:' Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. Legs: Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. Key: Enies Lobby Saga | Thriller Bark Arc | Dressrosa Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Douren (Sengoku Youko) Douren's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heat Users Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Pirates Category:Builders Category:Mechanics Category:Fire Users Category:Mecha Category:Antiheroes Category:Air Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Needle Users Category:Hair Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Adults